


To Live Forever

by LadyBrooke



Category: Swan Lake & Related Fandoms
Genre: Blood Magic, Dark Magic, Dom/sub Undertones, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 06:00:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20737367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBrooke/pseuds/LadyBrooke
Summary: Odile will not let Odette out of her part of the ritual, no matter what she has to do.





	To Live Forever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MiriamKenneath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiriamKenneath/gifts).

Odette sat by the side of the lake, awaiting her lover. Hearing the leaves snap on the ground, she turned to look at the forest. 

“Father thinks his plan will work,” Odile said, stepping out from behind a tree. “He awaits my return.”

Odette smiled and stretched her legs out against the ground. “And the prince?”

“He will mourn you. He longs for you and professes his love to all that will hear,” Odile responded. “He will come to the lake and die for you.”

“For us,” Odette corrected. “So that we may live together forever, though he will never know.”

Odile laughed. “You have learned, my love.”

She grabbed Odette’s chin in her hand and lifted it up, placing a kiss on her lips. “He will be gone by morning. As his blood leaks away from his body, we must drink it to break the curse on you for good. Are you still prepared to do so?”

“Would you give me any choice but to be?” Odette asked, meeting her eyes. 

Odile slipped a hand under Odette’s skirt and rubbed. Odette moaned.

Odile motioned at her to lift the skirt. Odette did so, and Odile knelt down, nipping at Odette’s folds, grabbing them in her teeth and pulling. Odette moaned in pain this time.

Odile pulled back and grinned, showing her teeth again. “Never, my love. I will do what is necessary for us to be together, no matter what you think of it.”

“And what will you do to me if I refuse?”

Odile laughed. “ I would force you to drink. All I would need to do is pour it into your mouth from a cup, making you drink it until your curse is broken. Then I would punish you for making it necessary. Do you understand me, my love?”

Odette breathed heavily, eyes wide. “I understand.”

“I thought you would,” Odile said. She shoved her hand roughly against Odette again, who gasped.

“I do enjoy the sounds you make,” Odile added, removing her hand. “You should shift back into a swan before anyone else arrives. It would give our game away if they realize you can do more than they think you should.”

Odette nodded and shifted.

Odile pressed a kiss to Odette’s head, grabbing her. “I will return from the ball soon. Remember that you will drink his blood, one way or the other. It is your choice which.”

With those words, Odile released her from the hold. 

Odette took to the sky, as Odile watched and laughed again. 


End file.
